Personalized content delivery presents specific items of digital content to specific users. For instance, search results presented in response to a user query on a search results webpage may be personalized to the particular preferences of a user. Similarly, personalized content may be displayed on webpages, delivered as part of advertisements, and the like.
Determining a user's preferences for particular products helps determine which items of digital content are most relevant to a user.